warrior_cats_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Tadpole
Tadpole Return to the Clans (Tigerstar and Sasha, book 3) Tadpole is the strongest and oldest of Tigerstar and Sasha's litter. His littermates are Hawk and Moth. Tadpole is often seen reassuring his siblings, who seem to look to him as a leader. Once, he promises to protect Moth when she worries about foxes, and he encourages Hawk to try again when he falls off a pile of logs they were climbing. Tadpole sees how sad Sasha is when she tells them stories about her kittypet life and he devises a plan for he, Hawk, and Moth to go to the Twolegplace and find Ken, Sasha's former owner, so she'd be happy. He leads the way out of the forest and into the Twolegplace, refusing the help of one of Sasha's former friends, Shnuky, when she offers it to them. They take the wrong path, running into some former BloodClan cats who threaten to turn him and his siblings into collars. Tadpole, Hawk, and Moth run for their lives, dodging dogs and other threats, and then take shelter inside the basement of an old, abandoned Twoleg nest, only to become trapped inside. It starts to rain and the kits huddle together in a corner, frightened. Suddenly, the pipes burst, and water begins to fill the basement. When Hawk spots Sasha through the basement window, Tadpole hurries to help Moth and Hawk out of the flooding basement, but he slips back into the water. Hawk and Moth manage to get outside and beg Sasha to help him. Sasha goes to the window, yelling for him to grab her paw. Tadpole sees her, but is unable to reach them. Soon, Tadpole goes under the surface, and drowns. Hawk and Moth are horrified at his death, and Sasha is numb with grief. Later, Sasha tells Russetfur, a ShadowClan warrior, that Tadpole had died. When Sasha speaks to Tigerstar in a dream, she asks him if Tadpole's spirit was with his. Tigerstar tells her that he isn't, but that he is safe. This suggests that Tadpole walks in different skies, away from his father. Family Father: Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: Sasha: Living, Confirmed by Erin Hunter Brother: Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: Mothwing: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Half-Sister: Tawnypelt:Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Half-Brother: Brambleclaw: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Grandfather: Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: Leopardfoot:Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Great-Aunt: Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Half-Niece: Dawnpelt:Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Half-Nephews: Tigerheart: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: Sandstorm: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sorreltail: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Graystripe: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Leafpool: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cinderheart: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Lilykit: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Seedkit: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of The Moon) Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Briarlight: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Blossomfall: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Bumblestripe:Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Lionblaze: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Jayfeather:Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Hollyleaf:Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Molepaw: Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior) Cherrypaw:Living (As of The Forgotten Warrior)